1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices for removing adhesive and to packaging for storing and dispensing such devices, and more particularly to devices and methods for removing wound closure topical adhesives.
2. Background of Related Art
Biocompatible solvent compositions are known to be used on adhesive articles in order to solubilize the adhesive used in wound closure. For example, it is known to apply a biocompatible solvent composition such as isopropyl alcohol to an adhesive such as cyanoacrylate by various methods such as by spray applicator, a sponge applicator, or a towelette applicator. However, these methods have proved to be inconvenient, time consuming and unsuccessful particularly in difficult to reach or isolated environments.
Illustratively, it is difficult to apply compositions with low viscosity using conventional devices. If the low viscosity composition is stored in a container, the user will squeeze the container to dispense a quantity of the composition. However, it is difficult to squeeze the container such that the correct amount of the composition is dispensed. It is often the case that the container is squeezed too much and a large quantity of the composition is dispensed. As a result, the composition may flow into areas to which the user did not intend to apply the composition. This results in increased time to effect the removal of the adhesives as well as waste of the solvent product.
An alternative approach to applying a solvent composition is to initially apply the solvent from a storage container onto an applicator and then onto the target surface. In such an approach, a user squeezes the container, for example, containing the solvent composition so as to apply a portion of the solvent onto the applicator. The applicator is then moved into physical contact with the adhesive so that the adhesive would be solubilized. However, solvents with low viscosity compositions may run off the applicator before it is adjacent the surface.
If the solvent composition is stored in a bottle, the user inverts the bottle to dispense a quantity of the solvent onto an applicator such as a swab, towelette or sponge applicator. However, inverting a bottle of solvent composition frequently and unpredictably results in dispensing more solvent than is necessary and increases the chances of contaminants to be transferred into the bottle and on the applicator.
Further, a problem arises if the container of solvent composition is to be used more than once, as is common. If a user chooses to apply the solvent composition directly from the container onto the surface, and not to use an applicator, the dispensing tip may contact the surface upon which the solvent is being applied. Over multiple uses, contaminants may be transferred from one surface to another surface. As is apparent, this is especially of concern with the application of compositions in the medical field.
Further, there are other problems associated with conventional techniques with the application of solvent compositions in certain environments, particularly ones in which the surface is difficult to reach or is isolated. If a user wishes not to use an applicator, it is necessary for the dispensing tip of the container to be positioned adjacent to or on the surface. However, the container may not easily fit within the spatial constraints in which the surface is located. As a result, the spatial constraints may limit applications using only the container and force a user to use an applicator. This raises a further problem in that an appropriate applicator may not be conveniently available.
Conventional devices fail to provide an applicator and/or a kit that is optimized for convenient dispensing and application of biocompatible solvent materials for removal of adhesives on a variety of surfaces and structures.